Mage
by r2r4l
Summary: AU. Harry Potter, X-Men, Stargate SG-1 Cross-over. One-shot. -If anyone wants to adopt this to run with this idea, PM me to let me know.-


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

**Mage**

This is a Harry Potter cross-over with X-Men and Stargate SG-1.

Back-story

The reason Harry survived the killing curse is because he was born more powerful than any wizard ever had before, not because of some supernatural protection based on love. The curse simply could do naught but make a small cut on his forehead. Also, unrelated to that, Harry was also born with the X gene ability to dimension travel and create his own alternate dimensions.

The rest of Harry's story proceeds as per canon until 1989, when he is 9 years old.

When Harry was a young boy he was abused, neglected, and forbidden from making any friends or even doing well in school. He often just sat in his cupboard under the stairs and just meditated thinking about the meaning of life or lack thereof.

One day when he was 9, as he did his normal meditation he discovered he could see a large glowing ball of light with tendrils of light extending out of it like appendages, which seemed to be inside of him. Being ever curious he willed his mind to get closer and closer to the ball of light until he got so close that all he could see was light and then his mind seemed to enter into it the glowing ball of light.

At that instant several things happened simultaneously.

++A bright flash of light could be seen coming from the crack under the bottom of the door of his cupboard if anyone had been there to see it.

++Harry achieved a clarity of thought and emotion that no one had ever achieved before, he instantly knew what he had been searching for - the meaning of life, or at least close enough to be going on with, it was indescribable in words. He instantly unlocked all the knowledge his soul possessed, now knew that he was a wizard and how to use those abilities to their full potential, and likewise learned he was a mutant and that he had the power to create and control dimensions of his own making.

++Since Harry had just ascended into the higher plane of existence, he immediately became surrounded by 'The Other Ascended' since they were startled to find one so young suddenly among their number. - As one peered into Harry's soul, he instantly learned that these 'Others' meant to control him and if they could not control him than harm him. He instantly learned the history of these ascended and how most of them were from an ancient original evolution of humans known as Alterans. While 'The Others' spent a moment discussing what they would do with him, Harry disappeared...

"Where did he go?" the ascended elder said.

"Are one of you hiding him?" he continued.

"No." they all responded. None of them could sense him at all anymore, in any plane of existence, it was as if he ceased to exist.

As they continued to wonder about that, Harry awoke from his meditation in a small cramped room that looked suspiciously like his cupboard under the stairs but he instantly knew it was not. Not really.

In the moment of panic when he realized what The Others were about to do, his sub conscious used his power of dimension control to create his own personal dimension that would go undetected by The Others or anyone and created this room to look like his cupboard which he had come to sub-consciously visualize as his place of safety and comfort a long time ago.

Harry knew that he needed to order his thoughts. He had so much ascended knowledge as well as knowledge from his own core or soul added to him that his thoughts were racing and had become a jumbled mess.

Now knowing how to control it, he returned to his meditation, this time to sort and order all his thoughts and new knowledge.

He created a mental landscape of a library and assigned rows of books to different segments of knowledge. Each book would represent the key to certain information and the knowledge itself would be carefully stored behind its pages. This was all symbolic of course. He could still access any of it any time he wanted with a thought or even sub consciously as per norm, but now it was organized and not crowding out his waking thoughts.

One row of books contained all of his personal life and memories up to that point. This was the shortest row, he was only 9 after all.

Another row of books contained all the knowledge his soul possessed about the nature of life itself which was in one little golden book, a section for all the knowledge of his magic and how to use it, and another section with the knowledge of his control of dimensions and how to use that.

The final row of books was endless and contained all the ascended knowledge of the ancients. This row seemed to continue to grow and grow as he sat and watched it.

He instantly understood the problem and the reason why the others were so interested in him, which is that he had ascended and if he did not choose to stay and follow their rules they would have returned him to life stripped of his memories, maybe even his abilities. He wasn't going to live under their control and wasn't going to let them alter him-they had no right. However, now he has become something very unique, an ascended living in the mortal plane, yet safely hid in his own dimension at the moment.

One problem is that since he remained fully ascended he continued to gain all knowledge of the lower planes as it happened in real time, and it seemed to grow exponentially. So... his library idea will work to keep it contained or segmented off so that categorically he could ignore it when he wants to. Also, as he discovered that as he accessed any of that ascended knowledge or the spiritual knowledge that was hidden in his soul that he now had access to, those memories will be added to the row of books he created for his own personal life's memories...since then they would be a part of his _personal_ experience.

With that sorted out, he decided he'd had enough of this cupboard thing. He stood up and with a thought the cupboard disappeared and he was standing alone in a never ending expanse of empty space.

"Hmm, this is quite boring." Harry thought.

"Actually," he thought. "There's no way I'm going to stay hidden in my own dimension all alone for the rest of my life. What should I do?" he continued to think.

"I know. I will go back to the Earth plane in my physical body but I will dampen my ascended energy signature and mask my magical signature and limit use of my special abilities to just my innate magical powers and dimension powers. That way there should be no attention brought to me from these others." Harry decided.

"Honestly, I should do more than well with just my innate abilities anyway now that I have full knowledge and control over them. Also, if I'm going back there I need to set right a couple of things and decide where I'm going to live for now on." Harry continued to ponder.

"The Dursley's are out. They will be lucky if I let them live. The backwards and mentally retarded magical world with their school of pig warts and senile headmasters is also out. The first order of business when I get back is that Voldemort will die and stay that way this time. Hmm, where to go, what to do." Harry continued to contemplate his navel.

He was very intelligent now with vast knowledge and powers at his fingertips, but he was still emotionally a 9 year old boy. A 9 year old abused, neglected, and hated little boy.

Pondering this he returned to his mind scape and pondered over the ascended knowledge he obtained of the Earth plane.

"Well, these galactic level problems aren't a concern for me since they don't seem to be a concern for Earth, at least for the time being." thought Harry. And so for the time being, worries of Goa'uld parasites, or the lost city of Atlantis, of Wraith and so forth were not that interesting to him, since it was nothing pressing.

**A/N: ****Timeline Continuity****. This story follows the timeline of the X-Men events as we basically understood them from the recent series of movies from the Marvel universe prior to the continuity explosion created by the movie 'Days of Future Past.' I will not even attempt to deal with that. So, for the purposes of my AU story, I am following the dates given by another timeline researcher, with details available here: (( forums superherohype com archive t-346455 html )). This is a multi-verse cross-over from Harry Potter to X-Men to Stargate SG-1. For the sake of some reference points for you, in my story as in HP canon, in 1989 Harry is 9; Ororo Monroe aka Storm is 13 (her powers manifest when she was 12), Jean Grey aka Phoenix is 17 (recruited to the X-Men in 1986 when she was 14), and Illyana Rasputin aka Magik is 7 (but she's going to become 9 after further events in her origin story unfold modified as necessary but only a little bit, to fit my story). Some additional tidbits of timeline reference that may help you fill in the blanks later. In 1994, 5 years hence SGC went to Abydos and killed Ra, Harry was 14; in 1997 Apophis made his first visit to the Cheyenne Mountain facility and killed some airmen and retreated, Harry was 17; in 2003 when the X-Men go public, Harry is 23 years old, Earth had already built their first space ship the Prometheus at the end of the previous year and just recently Anubis had destroyed Abydos and Dr. Daniel Jackson recently descended and re-joined SG-1...etc. Just trying to align the timeframes for you. Most of the date alignments work pretty good between these universes except X-Men which would also be okay if it weren't for the new movie 'Days of Future Past' throwing a timebomb nuke into the continuity. I don't even know if good old Q could straighten it out now.**

Illyana Rasputin aka Magik was 7 years old and was kidnapped to the Limbo dimension by Belasco and S'ym, inhabitants of the demon dimension.

During the early stages of his training with Dr. Xavier, Harry learned of the plight of little Illyana and using his dimension travel abilities, found her in the midst of her fight with Belasco whom she was battling with her Soulsword. Harry assisted her in that battle, at the surprise of both of them and the pair of them returned to the X-Mansion. They returned not long after she was kidnapped from the perspective of Dr. Xavier, but she had aged and was now 9 years old, the same as Harry.

**A/N: for more background details on Magik's origin story, I refer you to (( x-men wikia com wiki Magik )). Her story happens as per her canon with the exception of Harry's involvement in some of her fights and her life from the time he meets her, which makes her story now AU as well from that perspective.**

Dr. Xavier was the only one who knew Harry's full secret, that he is not only the most powerful wizard alive with the extra mutant ability to control dimensions, but that he is actually a living ascended being with all knowledge of the lower planes, including this one.

After much mentoring by Dr. X, they both agreed to the principles that the 'others' believed in of non-interference. Harry accepted Dr. X's teaching that it would have been irresponsible for them to allow such unlimited knowledge fall into the hands of one person with an near unlimited ability to re-shape the world to roam it freely, albeit he would not agree to their methods. So, he supported Harry saving himself the way that he did.

Harry agreed to accept Dr. X's offer of staying and living and learning at the Xavier Institute, so that he would learn how to best control and use his powers for the betterment of mankind. Conversely, Dr. X agreed to keep Harry's secret of his full origin and the full extent of his dimension control powers, only letting it be publicly known that he can travel inter-dimensionally. Harry wanted to keep his ability to create and control his own dimensions as his personal secret, his own sanctuary.

**A/N: For all the canon events of X-Men, assume that you saw Harry there too as relevant, doing his thing - but not altering the events as you've come to know them. Other than as may be expressed in the rest of the story. Therefore...**

On with the Story

By 2003, Harry, now age 23 had been a pivotal member of the X-Men team for years. When the X-Men go public after Nightcrawler's attack on the President - the Stargate Command, with the President's blessing, decided to contact the Xavier Institute to see if the mutants with their unusual abilities could offer any help with their extra-planetary problems.

Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter visited the Xavier Institute in New York. They offered that they would brief Dr. Xavier into the program if he agreed to keep it secret from the rest of the mutants as the SGC were not ready to go public yet. Dr. X agreed to the non-disclosure agreement and the principle of helping them if possible.

...

"Well, of course we need to continue our primary mission of discovering and teaching all the new mutants we can find - to help them on their path to learning to control their abilities and becoming good citizens. From all that you've told me, I believe the best approach would be for us to find one ideal member of our X-Men team to lend to your program as a sort of liaison." said Dr. Xavier.

"There happens to be one among us that I think would be an ideal candidate to help you. I suggest that we ask Mage if this would interest him. He has many great abilities that could directly help you on your missions and his scientific prowess is second to none at this institute. Further, in his case his abilities did not come with any of the changes to appearance that so many mutants have been blessed with, so that he would fit in very easily among your group. What do you think of that?" continued Dr. Xavier.

"It sounds like a good approach. Major Carter, what do you think?" said Colonel O'Neill.

"You say he has great scientific prowess. Can you tell us more about him? What is his specialty?" asked Major Carter.

"Mage is 23 years old. He came to us as a boy of 9, he grew up here and learned to master his abilities and is now a pivotal member of the X-Men team. After finishing primary and secondary school with us he went on to achieve dual Masters Degree's in Physics and Mathematics. Mage has the ability to manipulate what he calls zero point energy and the ability to travel inter-dimensionally. His ability to manipulate ZPE at will to almost any affect he can imagine is why we call him Mage because to all of us it just looks like he's performing magic. He says there is a scientific explanation for everything including his ability, but out of irony we still call him Mage and he goes along with it because it amuses him." said Dr. Xavier.

"He does sound like a good guy to me. He performs what most people would consider magic but knows that there is a scientific explanation for it. He sounds like he would fit in with us nicely, sir." said Major Carter.

"You mean he would fit in nicely with your group of egg-heads don't you Major?" Colonel O'Neill said with a little smirk.

Turning to Dr. Xavier. "Doctor Xavier, it sounds like we would like to meet this Mage and see if he'd be interested. We would need to first ask him to sign an NDA the same as you did before we could explain anything to him though." said Colonel O'Neill.

"Of course, I don't believe he will have a problem with that." said Dr. Xavier.

...

Moments later, a light-blue oval-shaped portal ringed by a light yellow glow appeared in front of the door, and out stepped Harry Potter, aka Mage dressed in his X-Men uniform with shoulder length raven hair, and bright green eyes that seemed to have a glow all their own.

The two Air Force officers, still sitting but startled scooched back about a half foot in their chairs and Colonel O'Neill exclaimed "Whoa! Holy -"

"Hello everyone. Professor, you called?" asked Mage.

"Hello Mage, thanks for arriving so quickly. You had to put on a little show for our guests didn't you?" asked Dr. X with an amused grin.

"Well, you said they were here to recruit me for a mission so, I figured they should start off by seeing part of what they would be getting." replied Mage.

"How did you know we wanted to see you or that we wanted to recruit you already? We didn't see Doctor Xavier call anyone." asked Major Carter.

"Ah, that would be because of my abilities Major Carter." said Dr. X, pointing to his temple. "I have the ability of telepathy. I called out to Mage telepathically." answered Dr. Xavier.

"Again, whoa!" said Colonel O'Neill. "It's one thing to be briefed on paper about your people's abilities but to see them in action in real life is something else altogether. This will take some getting used to."

"Understandable." replied Dr. Xavier.

"Well, allow me to do the introductions. Mage this is Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter of the United States Air Force. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, this is Mage of the X-Men."

Mage shook their hands and said "It is nice to meet you. I will be happy to sign your NDA if you want to get started with the explaining." said Mage.

"How did you know-?" started Colonel O'Neill. Then Dr. X just pointed at his temple again. "Ah, right." said Colonel O'Neill.

Reaching into his folio Colonel O'Neill produced said papers. Mage glanced at them quickly and signed them... "Mage."

"Uhm, Mr. Mage. That _is_ just your codename right? Don't you have a real name you can give us?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"That is the only name I go by now. My real name remains secret because there are people who I never want to find me again. I came here and stayed here when I was 9 for a reason." said Mage.

"Well certainly now after all these years and you're all grown up with abilities to protect yourself I'm sure. Why would you still fear those people?" asked Major Carter.

Sigh, exclaimed Mage. "It's not fear really it's that they can make my life real complicated. And they might very well resort to violence which would make me resort to violence in kind and well... who needs any of that really if I can just prevent it. I know you don't believe in magic Major Carter, but these people _do_ believe. Imagine what they would do or try to do with me just for starters. Let's leave it at that okay?" explained Mage.

"Colonel? Will this fly?" asked Major Carter.

"I don't know. I just carry these forms around. I don't know what's in them. We'll have to let the pencil pushers figure it out. As far as I am concerned though, that is good enough for me. You just want to protect yourself and protect others from the fallout of you having to protect yourself if push came to shove. I can respect that. We'll go with this and see if there is any push back." said Colonel O'Neill with a nod in the affirmative.

So then the Colonel and Major explained to Mage what they explained to Dr. Xavier. When they finished, Mage just sat there stoically pondering for a minute.

Inwardly Harry thought, "Well... it looks like my knowledge of the Alteran legacy and the dangers in the galaxy are going to become important now. Hmm... well, I _can_ help them, but I can't just give them the answers to everything all at once...Dr. X taught me that." "_Dr. X, can you hear me? What do you think of this? What do you think of me finally using my special knowledge to help these people now?"_ asked Mage telepathically. _"I think it is time given what they've told us. Just follow your instinct now Harry, I trust you. You've grown up into a fine young man who cares deeply for the people and the world around you. On this matter son, you lead and I will follow and if you ever need me or the X-Men we will be there for you."_ replied Dr. Xavier.

"Okay, Colonel and Major. I'll do it but on two conditions. One is that I don't want to join the Air Force. Let me come on as some kind of civilian consultant or something okay? Second is that I need to tell my girlfriend Magik what I am doing, I cannot keep this secret from her or I won't be able to become involved." said Mage.

"For the first condition, we can do that easily. We have others working for the program exactly like that. Colonel, why don't we bring Mage on as a civilian scientist reporting to me at the SGC?" asked Major Carter.

"For the second condition." Turning to O'Neill. "Colonel I don't see that as a problem if she is also willing to work with us and will sign an NDA, do you?" asked Major Carter.

"No. That should not be a problem we were not mandated to only recruit one of you to our cause. Okay, that sounds good to me. Major Carter, make that happen." agreed Colonel O'Neill. As he handed her Mage's paperwork and the headache that goes with it.

"Well, there is some complication with that." began Harry.

"I will need to talk to her about it first, but she will probably agree to the NDA. The thing is she doesn't live or work on Earth full-time. She is the ruler and Sorceress Supreme of her own dimension that we call "Otherplace," some people refer to it as Limbo or the Demon dimension. It's a long story. She was originally from Earth like the rest of us, but she was kidnapped by beings from that dimension to gain access to her powers, who tried to use her for other nefarious means; but she defeated them, with a little help from me occasionally-she rose up to be the ruler of the dimension having defeated and absorbed the additional powers and knowledge of the previous evil ruler. The thing is she feels obligated to stay there full-time now to keep order so it doesn't descend back into a place run amok by demons and other malcontents. She does come back to Earth once in a while to visit or to help us with things here. Because of my dimension travel abilities I can go there whenever I want. As a matter of fact I live there with her, returning there every evening where we live together. So, for that reason is another reason you need to be aware of this and she needs to know. I doubt I could keep this secret from her if I tried." said Harry.

"Wait, demons are real?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Well yeah, but if it helps you could just think of them as another kind of alien." replied Harry.

"Yeah, let's go with that. Aliens that Mage just _calls_ Demons, check. Okay, moving on." continued Colonel O'Neill. To exasperated and amused looks from Major Carter and Dr. Xavier.

"Okay, that sounds rather complicated. But, if I understood you correctly I don't think it will be a problem. She would just sign on as another consultant that might only rarely visit and work with us. Will that work?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Yes, that will be fine I'm sure. I will check with her when I return home tonight and I'll bring her to meet you tomorrow if she can get away. Will you be staying here or do you want us to meet you where you're work is located?" said Harry.

"We will stay overnight so that we can meet her and get her to sign an NDA before we get into all that with her if that is okay?" replied Colonel O'Neill.

"That is fine. We have many spare rooms here. We will put you up for the night and you can stay and familiarize yourself with us a bit. Perhaps Mage would like to show you around and introduce you to some more of our students and faculty. I'm sure you will be amazed." replied Dr. Xavier.

"Oh, I am already amazed Doctor Xavier. I wonder what other kind of mysterious worlds of hidden people with unusual abilities we'll find out there?" said Major Carter.

"Well, Major Carter. So far I'd say I think you don't know the half of it. But then again, you yourself have brought something new to all of us with your stargate, space ships, mind controlling alien parasites and remote planets full of enslaved humans." replied Mage.

...

The next morning, with a gob smacked Colonel O'Neill still reeling from all the faculty and kids with special abilities he and Major Carter saw last night, they sat and waited along with Dr. Xavier for Mage and Magik to arrive.

Another portal formed, this time of a black void appearing endless as one peered into it, also oval shaped as Mage's was, but ringed with a crimson color sparking a little like fire. Stepping out was Mage who they certainly recognized and a beautiful young woman dressed like some kind of Valkyrie with shoulder pauldrons shaped like devil's horns and a short skirt which barely covered any of her legs (( fc06 deviantart net fs70 i 2013 048 c e magik_by_ )).

Colonel O'Neill's bugged out at the sight of her, for more than one reason. Major Carter being un-amused by the display nudged him discretely and whispered "I think you should reign it in a little Colonel."

Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, allow me to introduce my girlfriend Magik, Sorceress Supreme and Ruler of Limbo.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Magik signed the Air Force's NDA. Then they along with Mage explained what they discussed yesterday and the new job with the SGC that Mage would like to take.

"So, I would only be a consultant to your organization in name only, merely so that I could hold the necessary clearance and appear there from time to time to visit Mage and help out once in a while if I choose?" asked Magik.

"That is correct. We understand from Mage that you have full-time duties of your own to attend to." replied Major Carter.

"Very well. I agree. I should be going." Turning to Mage, she gave him a passionate kiss and said. Try not to be late for supper tonight sweetheart." As she summoned a stepping disc and disappeared into thin air.

"Wow, that almost seemed like two people having a normal life if not for the super-hero costumes, magic powers, and stuff." said Colonel O'Neill.

"I'm hurt Colonel. We _are_ just like normal people, except with super-hero costumes, magic powers, and stuff." replied Mage, cheekily.

"So, what was that she just did anyway?" asked Major Carter.

"Oh, that is her personal form of teleportation she called Stepping Discs. It's also the quickest way for her to return home." replied Mage.

"Well, I guess that is all that settled. Do you want to dimension travel with me back to the Stargate Command or do you have rental cars to return and all that normal stuff?" asked Harry.

"Uh, yeah. We have all that normal stuff to do." replied Colonel O'Neill.

He handed Mage a business card with the location of the surface address of Stargate Command on it.

"How about you meet us there tomorrow at 1pm and we'll get you oriented into the program and we can introduce you to everyone and see what you can do for us." said Colonel O'Neill.

"No problem, will do, Colonel. Major." nodding to Carter. "See you tomorrow then." Mage said as he disappeared with a silent pop of apparation.

"Whoa. He can teleport too?" said Colonel O'Neill.

"Well in his case I believe he calls it something else, but yes effectively it is the same thing. There is probably very little that he can't do when he puts his mind to it. And that is in addition to his ability to travel inter-dimensionally, which you've already seen him do as well."

...

The next morning, before Mage set off for Colorado, Dr. Xavier called him into his office to meet another pair of visitors.

"Well professor, I'm suddenly becoming very popular. You put a guy on TV one time and see what happens?" said Mage.

In the office was a very old man in garish robes and half-moon glasses wearing a wizards hat. Accompanying him was a middle-aged greasy haired guy with a crooked nose, dressed all in black robes resembling a human bat.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Mage.

"How did you little wizards find me after all this time?" asked Mage.

"Harry, my boy, we thought you were dead. We searched for you for years after you disappeared from your home 14 years ago. We eventually had to give up. Nothing we did could detect you alive anywhere. But when we saw you on TV, even in that ridiculous X-Man's uniform, the spitting image of your father James except with the long hair, I knew we had found you." gushed the old wizard.

"You mean, after I escaped from that hell hole of a prison you condemned me to as a baby don't you Dumbledore? And don't call me 'your boy' again." snarled Mage in reply.

"Why how dare you. You don't speak to Albus Dumbledore that way boy. You are an arrogant cretin just like your father before yo-" snapped the greasy haired bat, as he was suddenly petrified solid where he stood, unable to move, speak, or access his magic, but he could hear just fine.

"Ah, silence-good. Did you have to bring your lapdog Dumbledore? Look, let me make this easy for you since I assume it escaped your notice. You wizards are all so stupid and backwards. I'm surprised any of you can even spell your own name. Your Voldemort character was destroyed when I was 9 years old. When I came into my full powers; and I mean my FULL powers, not the mere parlor tricks you limited wizards are capable of, that also came with full knowledge of what happened to me and what I needed to do about it. Oh yes, I know who you are you old fool. I've kept my distance from your pathetic little hidden world of magicians for both my sake and yours. There are no more Horcrux's keeping Voldemort alive. They and he were destroyed when I was 9, including the one piece that was lodged in my old scar. For your information it was not some supernatural belief in the power of love that saved me that night, it is because I _am_ so powerful that a killing curse could do naught but scratch me, that was when I was a baby. Imagine how powerful I am now. I am not one of you. Any claim you and your little world believe you have on me is nullified. You go on home now and believe what you wish to believe. I will tell you this as the Professor here can attest to, I _am_ one of the good guys-but your wizarding world is on my shit list. So, if you know what is good for you, don't come looking for me again." said Harry.

Harry gestured with his hand, opened a portal to the Great Hall of Hogwarts and caused a force to pull both Dumbledore and Snape into it, then watched it snap shut, delivering them back whence they came with little care as to how or on what they landed.

"Was that really necessary Harry?" asked Dr. Xavier.

"I don't know if it was all necessary Professor, but it made me feel better. I've been waiting a long time for that old fool to show his crooked nose to me. I hope he takes what I said to heart and leaves me alone. He is asking for more trouble than the whole wizarding world is worth if he doesn't." replied Harry.

"So long Professor. I will keep in touch. Time to head on to my new adventure at Stargate Command."

THE END

**A/N: Just a one-shot. I don't know if this should evolve into a full story or if I'm even capable of writing it. But I like to explore these plot bunnies and put them down onto paper for further pondering.**


End file.
